gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Confederations
The European Confederations are used in times of European War. They Consist of Nations from Europe against a common enemy. The Confederations of Europe Began in 1722. It was Formed when Great Britain, Denmark, Sweden, The Persians and The Ottoman Empire went to War against Russia. With the combined Power the First Confederation was able to Win The War Against Russia. After the War the First Confederation of Europe was disbanded. The Confederation evenly splits any conquered Lands. The Confederations will always help all of their allies. The Rules of the Confederacy were set forth by the First Confederation of Europe. Laws of the Confederation of Europe The Laws of the Confederation were set by The First Confederation. Any Nation that does not follow the Laws will be removed from the Confederation. *Members of the Confederation must not attack fellow members *Members Must not declare War Without the Consent of Other Nations *Members have the right not to declare war that the Rest of the Confederation are at war with *Members must be decided by any current members *Confederations must be disbanded once the War being fought is over *A New Confederation will be created with every new war *More Laws will be Passed by Leaders of Nations within the Confederation List of Past and Current Confederations The First Confederation of Europe disbanded The First Confederation was formed against Russia. It was formed when Russia began conquering most of Europe. Feel free to join! The 3 Permanent Members may not be dissolved from the Confederation.Do not ADD YOURSELF AS A PERMANENT MEMBER! THESE MEMBERS ARE VOTED ON! Founders are the main countries that give the most to the organization ( no new founders are accepted ) Founders may not be kicked off. Members: *Denmark - Permanent founder *England - Permanent founder *Greece - Member *Sweden - Permanent founder *Persia - ally *Ottomans﻿ - ally *Russia - member *Baveria - Member - excluded due to inactivity *Spain - excluded due to recent uprising and coup by Leon *France - Member *Prussia - Member *Holland - Member Jobs: Head Secretary: John Breasly Head of the Army : John Macbatten Admiral : open Head Diplomat : Benjamin Macmorgan Diplomat : Open Executive Secretary: Open EMF The European Monetary Fund is to make sure all countries in the European Confederation recieve or donate money. Wealthier nations are donors and give a certain amount of money to recievers. The Currency is EC. EC's are converted into that nations currency. Interest Rate for all countries: 5.20 1 EC = 1 british pound 1 EC = 2 American Dollars Donors England: Donor ( gives 300 million ) Russia: Donor ( gives 300 million ) France Donor ( gives 300 million ) total: 885 million 55 million goes to the European Confederations upkeep. 845 million goes to the receivers. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Receivers Sweden: - excluded from the EMF Denmark:Rreciever ( receives 140 million ) - soon to be a donor Ottoman Empire; Reciever ( receives 140 Million ) Persia: Reciever ( receives 140 million ) Prusia: Reciever ( receives 140 million ) Baveria reciever ( receives 140 million ) Holland reciever ( recieves 5 million - might become a donor soon - total 200 million ___________________________________________________________________________________________ EMF jobs: Director of the EMF: Benjamin Macmorgan Secretary of the EMF : King George II Vice Director: open Executive : Open ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The E.C Army/Navy The E.C.A is the Confedrcy's own army. It is used during wars, mostly to stop governments from causing harm. It is made up of about 5 million solders. The navy has around 500,000 ships at its use. Each country must give 5,000 of its own soldiers for the E.C army. The E.C army also does peace keeping missions, It helps in times of war and natural disasters. Head of the Army-John Macbatten Head Admiral-Spot needed. EMF Current Standings Map of Europe, Africa, Asia ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Documents First Swedish War May 19th-20th 1722 ( 2011 ) Greece Dictatorship May 22- 23rd Spanish Downfall and coup May 22nd 200 killed ( Pearson Wright killed ) Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments